Little Red Riding Hood
by Bob the Viking
Summary: Chibi Usagi as Little Red Riding Hood


Little Red Riding Hood, Chibiusa

By; Bob, the Viking

Once upon a time there lived a girl with pink hair named Chibiusa. This girl was so named because she shared the same name as her mother, which was Usagi, hence Chibiusa. One item that Miss Chibiusa loved very much was her red cloak with a big hood, she wore it everywhere she possibly could, and because she did that all who knew her in the village of Crystal Tokyo where she lived called her little red riding hood.

One nice spring day, Chibiusa's mother decided that she would bake cookies and have Chibiusa deliver them to her grandmother. But then Usagi remembered that she can't bake decent cookies even if her life depended on it, so she asked her husband Mamoru if he would give Chibiusa enough money for purchasing Usagi's mother's favorite type of cookie from Mokoto's Bakery.

Mamoru thought about it for a minute, while trying to remember what Kind of cookies Usagi's mother Ikuko liked while he was scrambling to find his wallet where he kept his money. Poor old Mamoru could not remember the answer to either question, so he asked Usagi. Usagi said that Ikuko liked the same kind of cookies as Chibiusa, which was chocolate chocolate chip and that Mamoru's wallet with the money was on the nightstand by his side of the bed where he left it.

As he went to his room to get his wallet, Mamoru passed by his daughter's room, popped his head in the doorway and asked her if she would like to go to Mokoto's Bakery to get some cookies to take to her grandmother's house.

Chibiusa responded with a happy yes, because she loved to visit her Grandma who lived on the other side of the village just past the place where the forest almost cuts the village of Crystal Tokyo in half.

Very soon after Mamoru retrieved his wallet and returned to the kitchen where Usagi was preparing Chibiusa's backpack for cookie transporting, a pink and red tornado flew into the kitchen, stopped and asked where her backpack and the money for the cookies was. Usagi gave Chibiusa her backpack and Mamoru gave her the cookie money, but before Chibiusa left to get the cookies and take them to Grandmother's house, both of her parents warned her about the big bad wolf that had been sighted in the forest recently, and that if she should meet the wolf she should run as fast as she could to her Grandmother's house where she would be safe.

Chibiusa said that she would listen to her parents and heed the warning about the wolf because she did not want to be eaten. After that the girl went to the main door of the house, put on her trademark red cloak, donned her backpack, put on her shoes and left the house.

Very quickly thereafter, Chibiusa arrived at Mokoto's Bakery to get the cookies she needed. Upon entering the bakery she was greeted by her Auntie Mokoto who said, "Hello there my sweet little red riding hood, what may I get for you?"

Chibiusa said, "I want to get some chocolate chocolate chip cookies to take to my Grandma Ikuko's house by the forest."

"Do you know how many cookies you want?" asked Mokoto.

"Two dozen", said Chibiusa while she handed Mokoto the money for the cookies.

Mokoto then retrieved the cookies from the display rack, put them in a bag and gave them to Chibiusa along with the change.

Then Chibiusa placed the cookies into her backpack along with the change, said good-bye to her Auntie Mokoto and left the bakery and set out for her grandmother's house.

It was not long before she came to where the road to her grandmother's house entered the woods; it was then that Chibiusa stopped because she thought about what her parents had told her about the forest. The small lady with the red cloak could not remember her parent's words exactly, so she thought to herself that those words were probably not all that important, then she started to walk down the road that led into the forest.

After a short time of walking, Little Red Riding Hood Chibiusa began to feel as if someone or something was watching her from within the dark spaces between the trees.

It was just a little before that point that the big bad wolf, who was hungry because he had not eaten anything since the day before, decided he would go to where the road ran though the forest and wait for something delicious to walk by so that he could surprise it and eat it.

It did not take the wolf very long to reach his favorite hiding place, which lay next to a big tree by the bridge over the river that ran through the forest. The wolf wished that he did not have to wait long because he was now becoming very hungry and just a little crazy.

Very soon thereafter, as the wolf was sniffing the forest air for the scent of prey, he caught the distinctive aroma of fresh baked cookies and nervous little girl. So he decided that he had better get into a good position for surprising his prey, the wolf spied a bush right next to the road that looked to be a perfect place from which to ambush his target. It was then that he spotted his prey, a small lady wearing a red cloak and hood combo.

Chibiusa stopped in her tracks because she felt like she had hungry eyes gazing upon her from a nearby bush. The girl then shouted out to the presence that she sensed that whoever was there should stop spying on her because it was not nice and it was scary too.

The wolf thought to himself, "oh poo, my element of surprise has been foiled so I might as well show myself and find out what kind of cookies that girl carries in her backpack."

So then the wolf jumped out from behind the bush by the road, next to the big tree, by the bridge, that crossed the river that ran through the forest.

That act served to surprise Chibiusa who become frozen in place with fear.

The wolf said, "Why hello there little lady with the red riding hood, what is that smell coming from your backpack I wonder?"

Chibiusa said to the wolf, "it is just cookies that I am bringing to my Grandma Ikuko who lives in the house on the other side of this forest."

Said the wolf, "what kind of cookies are they that would smell terrifically as delicious as those whose smell that I smell coming from your oh so cute little backpack, hmmm?

"They are chocolate chocolate cookies you scary old baka wolf," she said.

9


End file.
